fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Next Chefs 2013
Papa's Next Chefs 2013 is the third Next Chefs tournament. The winners of this tournament will become the chefs in the eighth in the Gameria series. Voting can be done in the Flipline Blog in the Papa's Next Chefs tab. Introduction Hey Everyone! Have you noticed that it has been over 5 months since our last Gameria? What?? We'll don't worry, we have the next restaurant all planned out, and let me tell you... it's going to be awesome! With that being said, we figured it's about time to kick off '''Papa's Next Chefs 2013!' ''As some of you may know, the Papa's Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa's next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guy's position and one for the girl's position. The winners for each week move on to the next round and one step closer to Papa's Next Chefs! We would like to thank our sponsors; Dr. Cherry, Fizzo, Purple Burple, and Hyper Green for representing the four divisions this year. Let's get this party started! Matches BOLD-winner of that round 'Dr. Cherry Division' May 6, 2013: James vs. Cletus/'Clover' vs. Mindy May 13, 2013: Robby vs.' Tony'/Zoe vs. Scooter Finals of Dr. Cherry Division '' May 20, 2013: Tony vs. '''James'/Clover vs. Scooter 'Purple Burple Division' May 27, 2013: Gremmie vs. Franco/Kayla vs Tohru June 3, 2013: Doan vs Greg/Lisa vs Mary Finals of Purple Burple Division '' June 10, 2013: 'Fizzo Division' TBA TBA TBA 'Hyper Green Division' TBA TBA TBA 'Final 8' July 29, 2013: August 5, 2013: ''Championship Match August 12, 2013: Rounds and finals Dr. Cherry Dr. Cherry Division Round 1 Drcherry round1a.jpg|James VS Cletus Drcherry round1b.jpg|Clover VS Mindy Dr. Cherry Division Round 2 Drcherry round2a.jpg|Robby VS Tony Drcherry round2b.jpg|Zoe VS Scooter Dr. Cherry Division Finals drcherry_round3a.jpg|Tony VS James drcherry_round3b.jpg|Clover VS Scooter Drcherry winners.jpg|James and Scooter won! Purple Burple Purple Burple Division Round 1 purpleburple_round1a.jpg|Gremmie VS Franco purpleburple_round1b.jpg|Kayla VS Tohru Ineligible Customers *Roy: Pizzeria chef *Marty/Rita: Burgeria chefs *Mitch/Maggie: Taco Mia! chefs *Alberto/Penny: Freezeria chefs *Cooper/Prudence: Pancakeria chefs *Chuck/Mandi: Wingeria chefs *Taylor/Peggy: Hot Doggeria chefs *Romano Family: Are in a band. Also, Gino is obese and Edoardo is short *Quinn: Current closer and lawyer *Jojo: Food critic *Xandra: Crazy clothes, bad eye *Xolo: Current closer, weird mouth, crazy clothes, bad eye, and obese *Bertha: Current closer, baseball coach, and obese *Papa Louie: Is the manager of the restaurants *Foodini: Hat covers eyes, obese, different mouth, and is the mini game host *Sarge Fan!: Wears a helmet that covers his eyes *Radlynn: Wears a helmet that covers her eyes *Professor Fitz: Different mouth and is a scientist *Kenji: Different mouth and his althlete clothes *Skyler: Steampunk clothes *Kahuna: Obese and runs the Surf Shack *Rico: Obese, makes chilli, and is a biker *Big Pauly: Obese and runs a pepper shop *Hank: Is a patrol officer *Clair: Is a doctor *Kingsley: Obese and is a comedian *Nick: Obese and is a kayaker *Olga: Obese and makes flipdecks *Georgito: Short and runs a hotel *Yippy: Short and is a cookie scout *Captain Cori: Is a captain Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Romano Family